Hey, tu m'écoutes ?
by Mikado-colors
Summary: Vous aimez Miyuki ? Vous aimez Kuramochi ? Et bien voilà pour vous un petit texte sans prétention sur ces deux là.


**Auteur** : Moi. Parce que je gère ce compte et je ne vais pas poster des histoires faites sans ma participation ! Je ne suis pas une voleuse ~

**Titre** : Hey, tu m'écoutes ?

**Disclamer** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et ne le seront jamais. Cependant je me permets de les piquer quelques instants pour une petite histoire sans prétention.

**Pairing** : Ah ha, surprise !

**Note** :

Honnêtement, ne vous attendez pas à de la super romance et tout. J'ai plus envie d'écrire une petite connerie comme ça parce qu'une idée a décidé de me passer par la tête et que je n'ai pas envie de bosser. J'espère seulement que ça sera assez agréable à lire. A vous de juger ~

* * *

- **Hey, tu m'écoutes ?**, lança le garçon à ses côtés. Mais Kuramochi était lancé dans sa lecture du dernier manga d'une de ses séries préférées et il n'avait aucune envie d'en sortir. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lire la dernière fois et cela avait reporté sa lecture à la semaine suivante. Quelle poisse. Il avait presque eu du mal à se concentrer sur le Baseball à cause de ça. Presque. Il aimait tellement ça et l'idée de perdre sa place dans l'équipe une l'avaient motivé pour oublier son manga qui l'attendait bien sagement dans sa chambre.

- **C'est important !**

**- Autant que le pneu de Sawamura ?**

**- Peut-être pas autant**, Concilia le second garçon. Il était vrai que ce qu'il voulait dire n'était pas si important. Pourtant, il devait le dire. Il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi à garder la chose pour lui. L'autre risquait de lui en vouloir pour l'avoir empêché de lire pour une chose pareille mais il s'en fichait. Kuramochi était souvent en colère contre lui pour un oui ou un non. Leur relation était un peu spéciale mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Et l'autre brun ne semblait pas être agacé au point de ne plus jamais lui parler ou de le fuir pendant les cours.

- **Accorde-moi quelques secondes d'attention.**

**- Déjà fait. **

**- Alors écoute-moi.**

**- Déjà fait.**

**- Le disque est rayé ? … Tu le fais exprès, hein ? Ça t'amuse de m'ignorer ?**

N'importe qui se serait déjà énervé mais le garçon gardait son sourire. C'était toujours comme ça entre eux. Ce n'était donc pas le moment de s'énerver. De toute façon ce n'était pas si la colère risquait de prendre place chez lui. Il pouvait s'énerver quand Sawamura et Furuya faisaient les idiots au lieu de se concentrer mais c'était tout.

Sentant que Kuramochi était bien trop concentré sur son livre malgré ses plaintes, il se pencha vers lui. Il allait obtenir son attention d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu à ce moment-là c'était d'obtenir l'attention de son camarade aussi vite. Ce dernier tourna la tête alors qu'il allait bêtement lui souffler sur la joue. Ainsi l'action qui se devait d'être neutre et sans conséquence grave se transforma en baiser digne de deux petits maternelles qui imitaient leurs parents.

- **Crève, connard !**, S'exclama Kuramochi en attrapant son manga fermement avant de l'abattre la tranche du bouquin sur le haut du crâne de Miyuki qui gémit légèrement de douleur. Les deux semblaient être aussi dégoûtés l'un que l'autre après ce qui venait de se passer.

- C**'est ta faute, tu t'es retourné quand-**

**- Va crever !**

**- Laisse-moi au moins -**

**- Dégage ! Et parles en encore une fois et c'est pas simplement un coup sur la tête que tu auras ! Et non, je veux pas savoir la connerie que tu voulais me dire ! **

**- Hoy ! On se calme les deux amoureux et on laisse les autres pioncer ! Bordel !**, S'exclama Jun à travers le mur depuis la chambre d'à côté. Les deux bruns restèrent sur le cul.

- **Mais sa chambre n'est pas à côté de celle-ci si ?**, Demanda Miyuki après quelques secondes de silence.

- **… C'est ça qui te fait tiquer le plus ? **

Kuramochi leva les yeux au ciel avant de tourner le dos à Miyuki et de continuer sa lecture. Jun aurait pu mieux choisir ses mots. Pourquoi ne pas les avoir appelé « crétins », « débiles » ou autres synonymes du même genre au lieu d'utiliser les « amoureux » ? Avec ce qui venait de se passer, Kuramochi avait juste l'impression que le monde faisait tout pour lui rappeler le baiser. Mais une chose était sûre, plus jamais il laisserait Miyuki se rapprocher sournoisement comme ça. Par chance, ce dernier ne semblait pas plus motivé que ça pour recommencer l'expérience. Un baiser avec son meilleur pote semblait même l'avoir vacciné à vie.

- **T'as un colis qui t'attend. **

**- C'était ça ta putain de connerie importante ? Sérieusement, va crever !**

* * *

J'aime écrire des petits OS à la con. Enfin j'espère que ça vous a plu! Si jamais vous voulez me lancer un défi allez-y, je ne mords pas! ~ (Tout sauf du Miyuki/Furuya ...Je supporte pas trop Furuya ... ")

A bientôt ~


End file.
